Kishxichigo lemon one shot
by animevampire21
Summary: kishu x ichigo one shot


*japanese words have stars

*baka-idiot,fool or stupid. *-koi horrific meaning girlfriend/boyfriend *Ichigo/strawberry he calls her strawberry because her name literally means strawberry *hai means yes *muzukashii means tough *Un means luck *ketsunoana arshole/asshole *ookiosewada means up yours *iie means no *pai pai means tits [[lol! XD]]

The couple Ichigo (Zoey) and Kish (Kishu Dren) from Tokyo mew mew. Calling them their manga names in this.

ANIME AND MANGA ARE THE SAME. BASED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SERIES! (AFTER THE ENGLISH DUB ENDED)

'*BAKA-!' Ichigo screams in her head as she rushes to school. She then trips up and falls on to the ground in front of a rival cafe. She peers up at it unaware that her thongs were showing. She stumbles up and flattens out her skirt. She fishes out her phone to check the time, to her surprise it says 9:40am. She was REALLY late! She glances over at the cafe, well one hot chocolate wouldn't take that long and she was already REALLY late a few more minutes wouldn't make a different. She stumbles in and an adult pulls a face "shouldn't you be at school?" Ichigo quickly (a little to quickly) answers "I had a dental appointment so I don't need to back till twleve." The woman glares at Ichigo clearly unconvinced but doesn't argue instead asks "well, what will it be?" Ichigo smies "hot chocolate, please!"

As Ichigo sits in the cafe, Kish sits on Tokyo tower thinking about her. "Ichigo, why won't you love me?" he asks out loud "I want to do so much to you... yet you just push me away!" He thinks of him and Ichigo which makes him harden down bellow. He jumps of the tower and floats over the city. When he see Ichigo in a cafe drinking hot chocolate. If she wont come to him by choice then he'll have to force her to!

Ichigo sips her warm hot chocolate thoughts trap her. Thoughts about her and Masaya 'moving on to the final stage'. When suddenly Kish pops up instead of Masaya. 'Oh no! What the hell!?' Ichigo screams in her head! She finishes up and pays the woman 500¥ (about £4.50 $5) for a SMALL hot chocolate! Ting! Went the bell as Ichigo walked out the cafe and down the ally to school. She stopped and ripped some paper saying she was at the dentist with her mums fake signature at the bottom. She's nearly out the ally when Kish flies in front of her with an evil sneer "hello, *Ichigo-koi!"

Ichigo stumbles back 'not again' she sighs. "Mew Ich-" Kish slaps her charm (thing) out her hand and smirks "today you ARE coming with me. Hahaha!" In panic Ichigo turns the way she came "Kish NEVER! I DONT LOVE YOU HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU!" Kish just sniggers at that and grab her shoulders causing her to fall back on top of him, under her skirt completely viewable by him. He licks his lips (like always) "this'll be FUN!" He evilly grins causing Ichigo to blush and her cat ears and tail pops up. "Ohh my little *Strawberry (*Ichigo) is worried. It wont hurt, well it might... it will be my first time to! Ahaha!" Panic sweeps Ichigo's body 'he wouldn't!?' Kish grabs her wrist and teleports them to a roof.

"Kish! STOP JOKING THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Kish looks at her pink eyes and she looks deep into his lustful, yellow, alien eyes. "Do you really want me to?" he asks and she replays as quick as a flash "*h-hai!" He strokes her legs as she shivers in fear. He goes up to her ear and seductively whispers "*muzukashii *un!" Ichigo whimpers under him "Masaya." Kish's eyes set a flame "FORGET HIM IT'S ME! I WILL BE THE ONE TO STEAL WHATS MOST PRECIOUS TO YOU! NOT HIM ME AND IF I DONT GET IT HE'LL DIE!" Ichigo's eyes widen [she doesn't know yet about Masaya's 'secret']. She begins screaming at Kish "NOOO! HOW COULD YOU! YOU MONSTER!" Kish leans on her easing close to her face and says "wrong. I'm an alien and don't pretend you don't like me better than 'pretty boy'. Hah! You know as much as me that he's a waste of time, the blue/brown[/sometimes blonde] haired weakling! Why have that sad earthling, when you can have me?" Ichigo begins to wonder why Kish's face popped into her head earlier at the cafe but her thoughts are interrupted by a rough kiss. She makes noises to get him to stop but he wouldn't. 'OH NO IS HE GOING TO RAPE ME!?'

He soon parts to breathe. "Ichigo you know it be alot more fun for you and me of you joined in." "*Ketsunoana! *Ookiosewada! *Iie!" Ichigo screams with hate in her voice. Kish licks is lips and whispers seductively "language, my little *strawberry seems to be saying very BAD words! Haha! Does Masaya know you say this kind of thing!" "KUSU O TABERU!" Kish places his finger on her cherry lips his extremely pointy long nail causes the upper lip to bleed. "If you don't do this I keep you and torched Masaya infront of you. It will be FUN cutting him up. Him screaming for you and YOU just watching, helpless! My knife slowly cutting his soft, WEAK skin and a red river flowing from the wound like a flood! Whahaha!"

Ichigo closes her eyes so she didn't have to witness it, when she feels a tingle rush throw her body. Mainly down below! He behind to blow harder and Ichigo tries to hold in her moans of pleasure but fails. The moans encourage Kish. He slowly circles her area with his tongue [[[oh God tell me I'm not writing this]]]. "K-KughIShHHhH! St-stop oOOooOhHHhh God!" She begins to pant. Kish moves his tongue right up her body, up her stomach, up her *pai pai's, up her neck and into her mouth for another kiss. Kish and Ichigo's bodies go into each others while they move in a swaying motion. While Kish rub Ichigo and both in a never ending kiss.

After awhile they stop shagging and just kissing. When they stop Ichigo looks at the mess it was her first time so blood was everywhere. 'Oh God!? Look at that mess... WAIT ME AND KISH DID IT SO EXTREME AND EARLY! ME AND KISH!? MASAYA IM SORRY... OK NOT REALLY BUT YEAH!' Ichigo is so confused that she doesn't realise that Kish is teleporting them to her house. When she does realise she says her good bye, forgetting the fact he was raping her! She walks in and her mum asks "how was school?" Ichigo smiles with a tint of pink on her cheeks "It was great mum!"

-/-/-/-/

Taadaa its my first lemon and sex seen. Its ok for a sex seen by a 14year old who has never had sex most of it was guessing from pse lessons or past lemons or 50 shades of gray lol

Ichigo:No its not lol there is nothing to lol about

Me:bye! R&R

Ichigo:don't ignore me! NOOO! you *Ketsunoana!


End file.
